


В душе я дьявол

by Madnessia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: От human!Мейз - Линде
Relationships: Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 2





	В душе я дьявол

Во мне пытаешься найти кусочек идеала.  
Но кто сказал тебе, что рай со мной? В душе я дьявол.  
За комплиментом комплимент, так веришь в мои силы!  
Пойми, я слабый человек. Исправит лишь могила.

Звезду тебе не подарю — в тебе хватает света,  
В моей душе одна метель, в твоей играет лето.  
Прости меня: я жизнь твою окрашу чёрно-белым.  
В конце обеих обведут нас на асфальте мелом.

Тебе плевать. Так любишь ты, мне все грехи прощая.  
Люби меня! Молю, люби! И пусть я не из рая.  
Твоя. Ты можешь не искать — во мне нет идеала.  
Молю, иди со мной! И знай, что ты навек пропала.


End file.
